warrriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicknesses with Yellowfang
Fevers '''Fevers are more symptoms for colds and sickness then a complete ailment of their own, and appear in sicknesses such as greencough, whitecough, colds, carrionplace sickness and more, as a fever indicated an infection, which can by mild (in the case of Cloudkit when he came to the camp) and easily dealt with, to a warning for a much graver situation. TREATMENT: Fevers can be treated effectively with feverfew or borage. '''Whitecough and Cold There is no established connection between a common cold and whitecough, though they are different sicknesses they are somewhat similar in symptoms. A cold should heal fast when rested properly, and can come about by cold wet fur most commonly. Whitecough on the other hand is dangerous because it can develop into greencough, which is deadly. TREATMENT: borage or feverfew is a good herb to treat a high fever, and a poultice of feverfew can also be applied to relieve headaches from colds. Catmint is also highly effective, but is not recommended for casual use because of it's scarcity. Coltsfoot is good to open up lung passages if a cat has shortness of breath. The best cure for colds is a good amount of rest! Whitecough patients should be isolated from other cats until cured so the sickness does not spread. Green cough' '''Greencough is a dangerous respiratory sickness that develops from whitecough. The difference? Greencough is a killer. It can spread quickly, and is particularly lethal to kits and elders. It appears in later leafbare or early newleaf, and must be confined. TREATMENT: Greencough is complex to treat, and symptoms need to be dealt with first. Lavender can bring down chills, while borage is used for quelling a fever. Coltsfoot is good for clearing the lungs and stopping wheezing, as feverfew, juniper berries and nettle roots are. Catmint is an effective medication for the sickness by quelling aches and opening the lungs, but only grows in twoleg gardens, making it hard to come by. Cats must be quarantined before the sickness can spread. '''Smoke Inhalation '''We Clan cats usually avoid all things to do with fire -- it's a rare site, but StarClan knows it can strike in times of drought. I have painful memories of what smoke inhalation can spell for a cat, as it was the death of my beloved mentor Yellowfang. Smoke may be uncommon, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared! TREATMENT: when a cat dies from smoke inhalation it's because the smoke has filled their lungs and suffocated them. When you're dealing with a patient chances are it isn't that serious and they will be suffering from a raw throat and maybe a cough. A bit of honey and poppyseeds will soothe the throat, and you may need to treat for shock. Coughs can be treated with tansy leaves. If a cat has burns and it is available to you, apply water soaked with alder bark. '''Fleas and Ticks' Ticks and fleas appear most often in the elder's den when a cat may not be able to groom properly because of failing mobility. It's often another elder or an apprentice who must help them by grooming, but sometimes a tick will be too burrowed in for a cat to get at without risking it just going deeper. In this case, Mousebile soaked moss can be pressed into the fur with the paws to suffocate the little critters and have them fall off. Make sure to wash your paws in a stream when you're done! Mousebile tastes awful. Bellyaches A cat with a bellyache will complain of a soar feeling in their stomach, which can come from eating too much, sickness, or poisoning. When the pain is mild a medicine cat should use discretion and reassure the patient instead of wasting herbs. However, for a sore stomach can be TREATED with a poultice of chervil, juniper, mallow or watermint. If a cat has not eaten their stomach may be sore, but there is little a medicine cat can do for this if prey is unavailable. '''Poisoned '''As you might know, maybe your mentor told you, we Clan cats not only have the knowledge of medicine cats before us, but also have fine senses to tell us if something might be dangerous or not. That said, there are some exceptions to the rules (especially among troublesome kits!) that can lead to a cat being poisoned, which needs to be dealt with imminently and can be potentially disastrous! TREATMENT: The best thing you can do for a poisoned cat is to get them to the medicine cat den, pronto! Catch it early and you have a good chance if you can make the cat throw up the poison with yarrow (mallow also works, though to a slower effect), and make sure another cat keeps them warm. I think it's best to educate young kits quick on the dangerous plants though, to avoid the drama of a poisoned kit. Anxeity and Shock There can be many reasons for anxiety and shock, the death of a loved one perhaps, or a great disaster like Thunder Clan’s fire. It can create pain and lack of sleep (leading to exhaustion) so it may be necessary to treat. Keep in mind some cats may not want to take sedatives to treat this because they want to be alert, depending on the circumstances. When a cat is disturbed or upset it is crucial for a medicine cat to use discretion. TREATMENT: There are several herbs in which just the scents aid in calming cats, but you can have the cat eat chamomile and/or thyme for calming the nerves, and poppy seeds to help relax a cat and have them sleep. If they are willing, another cat can sit with them to keep them warm. Make sure they get rest! '''Cataracts and Blindness '''There is little you can do for a cat whose eyes are injured so far as that blindness may be an option. Unfortunately eye injuries are sensitive and tricky to deal with. Cobwebs for bleeding, and poppyseeds for pain is often the most you can do -- the rest is up to StarClan, though mallow can help heal ailments if the eyes. Cataracts on the other hand are completely different, and don't usually cause full blindness. They appear among aging cats and are visible by a semi-translucent white covering over the eye. They impair vision, but rarely cause full blindness. They're just a part of your elder's den.